


I Wanna Hear You

by princeje0n



Category: Bad Boys Do It Better
Genre: BBDIB, Eating out, F/M, Licking, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Strangers, Studying, Undecided Relationship(s), Vagina Licking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeje0n/pseuds/princeje0n





	I Wanna Hear You

“A-Agatsuma” 

“I thought I told you to call me Yu,” He smirks as he ran his tongue along your jawline. 

This was supposed to be a study session that quickly turned into something more– something naughty. 

“Now what’s the answer to number four? Get it wrong and I’ll flick it again,” He smirks, his fingers teasing you as he ran them along your slit. You moan in pleasure, trying your hardest to answer the question but, also making sure that your parents couldn’t hear you from the living room– though you didn’t understand how he had become the teacher and you the student. 

“I-It’s 47– Ahhh,” You could barely get the answer out as he continued to play with you and at this point, you were ready to let go but, you knew you couldn’t. Not with your family in the next room. 

“Yu…” You moan again, breaking the rest of his resolve. He quickly slid his fingers inside your folds, caressing your insides before thrusting his fingers in and out of you. You had hoped that you both would get some type of studying done since you had a test first thing in the morning but of course, that didn’t happen and now he’s leaving you a panting mess as you grab a hold of his wrist trying to get him to slow down. 

“Y-Yu… My P-Parents…” 

“Try not to be loud,” He snickers as a mischievous grin spread across his face, “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” 

He slowly leans into you as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out, causing you to bite down on your arm, tears forming in your eyes. You were close and it took everything in your power to stifle the moan that continued to build with his touch. 

“I wanna taste you so bad,” He groans pushing your chair back and climbing under the table. He pulls your underwear down to your ankles, throwing your legs over his shoulder and adjusting your body before running his tongue over your slit. You moan a little more but, you quickly cup your hands over your mouth, shutting your eyes as you feel him toying with you, your hips bucking under him. 

“Y-Yu!” But he completely ignores you as he continues to nibble at you, his tongue thrusting deeper inside you. You get stiff when you hear footsteps approaching at a rapid speed. 

“____? Where’s Yu?” “U-Uh, H-He went to the r-restroom,” you try to muster up, coming dangerously close to your high. He continues to flick his tongue as your trying to get your father to leave, coming undone in the process. 

“Okay well, it’s getting late so once you’re done… I’ll drive him home,” Your father says as he grabs a soda out of the refrigerator, “Mmm– Mhmm, O-Okay.” 

He finally leaves as you slouch in the chair again, moving closer to his lips and giving into the indescribable pleasure, biting down on your bottom lip– hard. Your high spilling over but he continues to lick you clean as he caresses your thigh. Yu moves from under the table just in time to be met with your mother walking in the room. 

“Are you guys done?” She asks as he looks over your defeated form, “Yeah Mrs. ____.” 

He quickly gathered his belongings as you slouched against the table, completely taken back to what just happened. 

“What the hell have I gotten myself into,” You mumble to yourself still feeling the way his tongue felt against you, his fingers being the thing that forced you to break your resolve. You decided to tutor him since he was failing but, this definitely wasn’t what you agreed on.


End file.
